


Sweet Caress

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Poldark (2015), Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flu, Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>written from the prompt “Hey, Ross x Demelza prompt. Ross falls sick with the flu and he pretends he's fine (because he has work to do) but Demelza is just like "nah boo boo, you take your sick ass upstairs and into bed" and takes care of him. Thank you :')” for onyour-right on tumblr</i>
</p><p> </p><p>'How many fingers I be holding up, then?' Demelza snaps as she raises two fingers in Ross' face. He doesn't answer but a small crease appears between his eyebrows, and she gives him a triumphant smile. 'See? How do you expect to read or adjust your notes if you're seeing double?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Caress

Demelza stirs, rolling over to her side to throw an arm around Ross' warm body for some extra heat and comfort, only to find that he's not there as her hand falls on cool, crisp sheets. Through the haze of sleep a frown eats away at her face as she cracks one eye open, just to confirm that the space beside her really is empty. 

When she sees that Ross isn't there, she pulls herself up into a sitting position, the hand that's not supporting her and keeping her upright coming to rest on her stomach. 

'Ross?' She calls loudly, even though she has no idea where he is or what he's doing. She's just about to crawl out of bed when she hears it. The covers are thrown away from her person in an instant and she's rushing over to the next room and pushing the door open. 

'Oh, Ross.' She sighs as she finds him leaning over the chamberpot, heaving and retching into it. She falls onto her knees beside him, pushing his dark, curly hair away from his sweaty forehead. 'Why didn't you wake me?' 

He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and turns to her. Her fingers come to wipe away the tears that are gathering in his eyes and she offers him a smile as he declares, 'I'm fine.' 

'I doubt it.' Demelza scoffs as she continues to run a hand through his hair, her smile softening as he sighs and leans into her touch. 'You do realise that out of the two of us, I'm the one that's supposed to be sick? You can't let me doing anything on my own, can you?' 

Her words startle a laugh out of Ross, which quickly descends into a fit of coughing. Demelza runs her free hand up and down his back, before she eases him onto his feet. 

'You need to get back to bed. I'll bring the chamberpot through for you, just incase.' She informs as she starts to lead him through to the bedroom, pushing him down onto the bed as soon as they reach it. 

Ross sits and watches her for a moment, a soft expression washing over his face and when Demelza returns with the chamberpot and slides it under their bed, a smile tugs at the corner of his lips. 

When Demelza straightens and finds him staring at her, something tugs in her stomach and she questions, 'What?' 

'I just have no idea what I did to deserve you.' He murmurs and Demelza feels her cheeks warm up, pink spreading along her face and down her neck, even as she steps up to him and enters his embrace. He presses his face into her, trapped somewhere between bosom and stomach, but he doesn't complain as her skin is soft and cool - a pleasant relief to his the fire burning inside his head and body. 

'You bedded me, that's what you did.' Demelza retorts easily, startling another laugh from Ross even as she leans down to press a kiss to his damp curls. 'Now, go to sleep. I can't be raising this child by myself now!' 

She pushes Ross backwards, trying not to think too much when he falls easily. He readjusts himself so he's lying the right way and before Demelza can even think about moving away, he tugs her down on top of her. Not that she complains at all. 

_~oOoOoOoOoOo~_

Demelza frowns to herself as she hears the clattering come from Ross' study. Her gaze flickers over to Jinny who gives her a shrug as she goes back to preparing the dough for the bread. 

'I'll be back in a minute, Jinny. Add more flour to it.' She adds before she disappears, sending the small girl a reassuring smile before she heads to Ross' study. She dusts her hands on her apron just as she pushes the door open, only to find Ross leaning over his table, hands clenching on the edges as he retches and heaves. 

'Ross, I told you to stay in bed!' Demelza declares as she rushes over to him, her hand running up and down his back, trying to soothe his coughing fit which is starting to ease a little. 

'I have things to do, Demelza. I can't just-' He's cut off as another wave of coughing comes crashing down upon him, his knuckles turning white as his hold on the edge of his desk tightens. He reaches for his journal to look over some more of his work when Demelza intercepts him and pushes it away.

'How many fingers I be holding up, then?' Demelza snaps as she raises two fingers in Ross' face. He doesn't answer but a small crease appears between his eyebrows, and she gives him a triumphant smile. 'See? How do you expect to read or adjust your notes if you're seeing double?' 

'Demelza, I-' 

'No! I already told you I ain't for raising this child by myself, The mine ain't going to fall apart if you left it alone for a while. I need you fit and healthy, Ross, just please go back to bed.' Demelza finishes, brushing his hair out of his face as he stares down at her. 

She meets his gaze, biting her lower lip in an attempt to push back the rising emotion that's creeping up from her stomach. Then again, it could just be bile, but she's pretty certain it's not. 

'Lead away, my love.' Ross waves his hand out to the side with a smile as he lets the fight to work evaporate from his body. Demelza beams at him before she takes ahold of his hand and begins to lead him to the bedroom. 

_~oOoOoOoOoOo~_

'How fair Sir Poldark?' Jinny enquires as Demelza enters the kitchen with a bouquet of cornflowers in her grasp. She shrugs her cloak off and hangs it up, turning around to face Jinny with a smile, before she finds her eyes flickering over to the baby in the corner. She raises her eyebrow in question, prompting Jinny to explain, 'I had no-one to watch her, Ma'am, I hope you don't mind.' 

'Of course not. I best get used to it, no?' Demelza grins at her, pulling a funny face at the baby as she moves closers to her. 'And he's getting better, I need to check on him.' 

Demelza brushes her fingertips over the baby's chunky cheeks as she passes on her way to the bedroom. She enters to find Ross sitting up on the bed, journal on his lap and quill in hand. 

'Someone's feeling better, I see.' Demelza smiles as she walks over to the vase, pulling out the old, dying flowers and replacing them with her newly picked ones. 

'Yes, thanks to you.' Ross grins at her as he sets the quill down on his journal, wrapping everything up so he can set it aside on the bedside table. He turns to Demelza and beckons her forward. 'Do you wish to see just how better I feel?' 

His lips shifts then, turning from a reassuring smile to a teasing grin that makes something inside Demelza's stomach twist. 

She raises her eyebrow as she saunters closer to him, her mouth falling open in a grin that mimics Ross'. 'Shall I tell Jinny, Jud and Prudie not to disturb us?' 

Ross slowly nods his head and Demelza's grin widens. 

And even as Ross' arms come around her waist and her own arms descend to wrap around the back of his neck, she finds herself whispering, 'Then I shall.' 

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites
> 
> i’m on [tumblr](http://runningwithshewolves.tumblr.com) and [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Lottielovebuzzs-Fanfiction/154475354679423)! come and say hi!!


End file.
